pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Brock (anime)
is een voormalig reispartner van Ash Ketchum. Brock wou de beste Pokémon Fokker van de wereld worden, doordat Brock een Pokémon Fokker wou worden raakte hij uiteindelijk geïnteresseerd in het genezen van Pokémon, waardoor hij aan het einde van de Diamond & Pearl Serie besloot om een Pokémon Dokter te worden. Brock was voordat hij Ash ontmoette de Gym Leider van de Pewter City Gym. Biografie thumb|left|220px|Brock in zijn jeugd samen met zijn vader.Er is niet veel bekend over de jeugd van Brock. We weten wel dat Brock op zijn tiende verjaardag zijn Onix kreeg. Wat later zou Brock's vader, Flint, zijn familie achter laten om een betere Pokémon Trainer te worden. Toen Flint maar niet terugkwam besloot de moeder van Brock Lola om Brock en zijn broertjes en zusjes alleen achter te laten, waardoor Brock voor zijn broertjes en zusjes en de Gym moest zorgen. Later kwam Flint terug in Pewter City, maar in plaats van dat hij voor zijn familie ging zorgen, ging hij aan de rand van de stad stenen verkopen. Pas toen Brock Ash de Boulder Badge had gegeven, durfde Flint Brock onder ogen te komen. Flint ging vanaf dat moment weer voor zijn familie zorgen, waardoor Brock samen met Ash en Misty door de Kanto regio kon gaan reizen. Brock was alleen de Gym Leider van de Pewter Gym omdat hij vond dat dit zijn verantwoordelijk was, later zou hij Ash vertellen dat hij liever voor Pokémon zorgt dan dat hij met ze vecht. Het was Brock's droom om een Pokémon Fokker te worden en toen Flint uiteindelijk weer terugkwam kon Brock gaan reizen om een betere Pokémon Fokker te worden. Tijdens zijn reizen heeft Brock ook tijdelijk voor de Vulpix van Suzy, ook een Pokémon Fokker, gezorgd. Voordat Brock Vulpix aan Suzy teruggaf deed hij samen met Vulpix mee aan een Pokémon Schoonheids-Wedstrijd. Brock heeft tijdens zijn reizen ook met veel mooie vrouwen geflirt, in het begin bleef Brock nog best rustig, wanneer hij een mooie vrouw zag, maar wat later zou hij er helemaal in doorslaan. Brock heeft bijna met alle mooie vrouwen die hij tijdens zijn reis ontmoet heeft lopen flirten, alleen ze waren bijna nooit geïnteresseerd in Brock. thumb|250px|Brock en Ash nemen voor de laatste keer afscheid van elkaar.Tijdens Ash's reis door de Orange Islands reisde Brock tijdelijk niet met Ash mee, omdat hij op Valencia Island verliefd geworden was op Professor Ivy en daarom besloot om bij haar op Valencia Island te blijven. Er is blijkbaar iets heel raars gebeurt tijdens Brock's verblijf op Valencia Island, omdat Brock er nog steeds niet over wil praten en de naam Ivy niet wil horen. In Doel Deoxys vertelt Brock echter wel dat hij tijdelijk voor haar gewerkt heeft, maar deze zin werd echter uit de DUB versie geknipt. Na de gebeurtenissen op Valencia Island keerde Brock terug naar Kanto, waar hij gevonden werd door Delia Ketchum en zelfs tijdelijk bij haar in huis woonde. Brock en Mimey begonnen al snel om de huishoudelijke klusjes te vechten, deze ruzies werden beëindigd toen Brock met Ash en Misty door de Johto regio ging reizen. Toen de reis door de Johto regio erop zat, namen Ash, Brock en Misty afscheid, Brock moest namelijk naar huis komen van zijn vader. Wanneer Brock thuiskomt ziet hij dat de zijn moeder is teruggekeerd en ze de Pewter City Gym in een type Gym heeft veranderd. Brock vecht met zijn moeder om ervoor te zorgen dat de Pewter City Gym weer een type Gym werd. Uiteindelijk won Brock het gevecht en de Pewter Gym werd weer gewoon een type Gym, Brock beloofde zijn kleine broertje Forrest dat hij ooit de Pewter Gym Leider wordt. Daarna vertrok Brock naar Hoenn om samen met zijn vriend Ash op reis te kunnen. Nadat hij samen met Ash, May en Max door de Hoenn regio en door de Kanto regio had gereisd ontmoette Brock tijdens zijn reis naar Pewter City Claudina, samen met haar reisde Brock naar de Sinnoh regio, waar hij Ash uiteindelijk weer ontmoette. Toen Brock erachter kwam dat Claudina al een vriend had besloot hij om samen met Ash en Dawn door de Sinnoh regio te reizen. Aan het einde van zijn Sinnoh reis besloot Brock dat hij geen Pokémon Fokker meer wou worden en in plaats daarvan een Pokémon Dokter wou worden. Om een Pokémon Dokter te worden moet Brock hard studeren, waardoor hij niet meer met Ash op reis kan. Brock is na Ash, Pikachu en Team Rocket het karakter dat in de meeste afleveringen van de Pokémon Anime te zien is geweest. Brock was te zien van de aflevering Krachtmeting in Pewter City tot en met de aflevering Goede Herinneringen voor Altijd!, Brock is tijdens deze periode tijdens een paar afleveringen niet te zien. thumb|left|250px|Brock vertelt dat Inspecteur Joy langskomt om te kijken of Forrest een goede Gym Leider is.In SS025 komen we erachter dat Brock terwijl hij aan het wachten is tot hij wordt toegelaten op een medische school, thuis hard aan het studeren is en Zuster Joy vaak een handje helpt in het Pokémon Center. Tijdens SS025 help Brock zijn broertje Forrest om officieel de Gym Leider van de Pewter Gym te worden, nadat hun vader vergeten was de Pokémon League te informeren. Brock wordt genoemd in de aflevering Expeditie naar Onix Eiland!, waarin Dawn erachter komt dat Cilan altijd voor Iris en Ash kookt en opmerkt dat dit vergelijkbaar is met met wat Brock voor haar en Ash deed tijdens hun reis door de Sinnoh regio. Brock is ook nog te zien in verschillende flashback in de afleveringen Het Mysterie van de Vermiste Cubchoo!, Het vuur van een gloeiend hete hereniging! en De droom gaat verder! In SS027 komen we erachter dat Brock voor zijn opleiding tijdelijk bij een Pokémon Dokter in Johto stage moet lopen. Wanneer Brock door de stad loopt knalt hij per ongeluk tegen Cilan op, wiens Pansage gewond is geraakt tijdens een gevecht tegen een Gyarados. Later in het Pokémon Center ontmoeten Brock en Cilan de jonge Pokémon Trainer Ayumi die haar Pikachu Thunderbolt wil leren, Brock was erg onder de indruk van Cilan omdat Pikachu dankzij hem Thunderbolt onder de knie kreegt. Later wanneer de Gyarados, die dankzij de stroper Amer gewond geraakt is, de stad aanvalt, besluiten Brock en Cilan samen te werken. Nadat Pansage Grass Whistle op Gyarados heeft gebruikt, verzorgt Brock de inslaap gevallen Gyarados. Nadat Gyarados genezen is nemen Brock Cilan afscheid van elkaar, ze zijn er nooit achter gekomen dat ze allebei goede vrienden van Ash en Dawn zijn. Karaktereigenschappen thumb|250px|left|Brock is aan het flirten met Zuster Joy.In de Pokémon Anime is Brock een Pokémon Fokker en de voormalige Gym Leider van de Pewter City Gym, momenteel is hij aan het studeren om een Pokémon Dokter te worden. Brock is goede vrienden met zijn voormalige reispartners Ash, Misty, May, Max en Dawn. Aan het begin van de originele Serie is Brock 15 jaar oud. Brock is een goede kok en hij houdt ervan om voor andere mensen te zorgen, tijdens zijn reizen maakte hij het eten voor zijn reisgenoten en de Pokémon. In zijn jeugd speelde Brock honkbal, dit wordt genoemd in de aflevering De Hoorn Des Overvloeds. Vroeger droeg Brock altijd een Boulder Badge bij zich om te laten zien dat hij de Pewter Gym Leider was. Brock heeft een Contest Pass voor Hoenn en de Kanto regio, alhoewel hij alleen in Kanto aan een Pokémon Wedstrijd heeft meegedaan. Brock staat erom bekend dat het verliefd wordt op ieder mooi meisje dat hij tegen komt, vooral Agent Jenny en Zuster Joy. Brock is één van de weinige mensen die de verschillen tussen de verschillende Agent Jenny en Zuster Joy kan zien. Brock heeft in Japan zijn eigen eindthemalied genaamd Brock's Paradijs, dit lied gaat over zijn liefde voor vrouwen en zijn vastberadenheid op de ware liefde te vinden, ook al is het hem nog nooit gelukt. Dit themalied is ook meerdere keren tijdens de Pokémon Anime te horen, wanneer hij een groep mensen moet bezighouden. In de DUB heeft Brock een vergelijkbaar themalied genaamd Two Perfect Girls. thumb|250px|Brock bewaart een aantal foto's van zijn reizen met zijn vrienden op zijn kamer.Brock wordt beschouwt als het meest volwassen hoofdkarakter uit de Pokémon Anime en misschien is Brock ook wel het meest intelligente hoofdkarakter uit de Pokémon Anime. Brock is meestal een soort oudere broer voor zijn reisgenoten en zorgt er ook altijd voor dat ruzies bijgelegd worden. Brock plaats zijn vrienden meestal boven zichzelf en helpt ze daarom ook altijd wanneer ze zijn hulp nodig hebben. Alhoewel Brock niet vaak vecht, kan hij mensen goed uitleggen wat er gebeurt tijdens een Pokémon Gevecht en hij weet meestal welke strategie een Pokémon Trainer gebruikt, dit komt vermoedelijk omdat Brock vroeger een Gym Leider was. Brock is misschien zo slim omdat hij heel oplettend is, bijvoorbeeld wanneer een Pokémon ziek is, is Brock degene die het als eerst opmerkt. Brock heet meestal een landkaart bij zich en weet daarom precies waar de groep heen moet, in de Advanced Generation werd deze rol overgenomen door Max omdat hij een PokéNav heeft. Brock heeft ook veel belangrijke reisvoorwerpen bij zich zoals Potions, Pokémon Voer en kookgerei, dit is de reden waarom Brock een heel grote rugtas bij zich heeft. Brock vindt het niet erg om de huishoudelijke taken op zich te nemen en daarom is hij meestal degene die kookt, afruimt en de Pokémon verzorgt. Ondanks dat Brock normaal gesproken heel rustig is, wordt hij helemaal gek in zijn hoofd wanneer hij een vrouw ziet. Brock wil heel graag een vriendin en hij vindt het dan ook heel erg als de vrouw in kwestie dit niet wil. Brock doet er alles aan om ervoor te zorgen dat een vrouw verliefd op hem wordt, maar ondanks al zijn moeite eindigen als zijn liefdesavonturen met gebroken hart. Er zijn echter wel een aantal vrouwen die verliefd zijn op Brock: Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa en Lizabeth, maar de meeste vrouwen zien Brock niet staan. Ondanks al zijn teleurstelling is Brock nog steeds opzoek naar een perfect vrouw. Eén keer is Brock gestopt met zijn reis om bij Professor Ivy te kunnen zijn, maar laten we haar naam maar niet gebruiken waar Brock bij is. Misty en Max hebben een hekel aan het gedrag van Brock wanneer hij een meisje ziet en trekken hem daarom bij zijn oor weg. Croagunk kan er ook niet tegen als Brock met meisjes aan het flirten is en gebruikt daarom zijn Poison Jab op Brock. thumb|left|220px|Max trekt aan het oor van Brock.Het was Brock's droom om 's werelds best Pokémon Fokker te worden, maar omdat er geen wedstrijden zijn waarbij je kun laten zien hoe goede Pokémon Fokker je bent, komt Brock's droom niet echt naar voren in de Pokémon Anime. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Brock meestal zijn vrienden helpt bij hun dromen en niet echt bezig is met zijn eigen droom. Aan het einde van de Diamond & Pearl Serie vraagt Brock zich af of hij nog wel een Pokémon Fokker wil zijn en uiteindelijk besluit hij om een Pokémon Dokter te worden. Wat de meeste mensen opvalt aan het uiterlijk van Brock zijn natuurlijk de ogen. Brock's ogen zijn nooit helemaal geopend, behalve als dit op een onnatuurlijk manier gebeurt, zoals de Flamethrower van Charmander in De ninja Poké-Demonstratie, die keer dat hij op zijn hoofd geslagen werd door Arbok in Voor Wie is Togepi? en in Een Bekroonde Prestatie waarin hij gekke bekken trekt naar Larvitar. Brock is ook één van de weinige karakters uit de Pokémon Anime met een wat donkere huidskleur. Brock samen met Tracey en Cilan zijn de langste hoofdkarakters uit de Pokémon Anime en lijken hierdoor ook het meest volwassen van alle hoofdkarakters, maar het is wel duidelijk dat ze allemaal nog tieners zijn. Als je de tijdelijk outfits van Brock niet meetelt heeft Brock drie belangrijke outfits gehad in de Pokémon Anime, deze outfits zijn altijd groen, bruin en oranje gekleurd. Pokémon In zijn Team en type aanvallen en is daarom een een belangrijk schakel binnen Brock's Sinnoh team. Croagunk vindt Brock heel aardig en kan het niet uitstaan wanneer hij met een meisje aan het flirten is. |naam = Croagunk |geslacht = man}} Pewter Gym Teruggegeven Gevangen voor iemand anders Bevriend Tijdelijk Resultaten *P1 Grand Prix: Eerste Ronde (De Vecht Pokémon) *Big P Pokémon race: Gediskwalificeerd (De vuurpokémon atleet) *Pokémon Schoonheids-Wedstrijd: Onbekend (samen met Suzy; De Schoonheid en de Fokker) *Pokémon Balloon Race: Winnaar (De Grote Luchtballonrace) *Pokémon Oriëntatieloop: Verloren (Van Het Ongebaande Pad Af) *Gardenia Town Pokémon wedstrijd: tweede (Alles voor de liefde) *Pokémon Verkleed Wedstrijd: Winnaar (Verkleed voor de Gelegenheid!) *Hearthome City Koppelgevecht: Top 4 (met Holly; Dat is pas Team Spirit!) *Pastoria Croagunk Festival: Onbekend (Het neusje van de Croagunk!) *Twinleaf Festival Gevechtstoernooi: Onbekend (Een torenhoge uitdaging!) Artwork Trivia *Alhoewel Brock officieel geen achternaam is zeggen sommige mensen dat Brock's achternaam in de Anime Harrison is. *Brock is het enige hoofdkarakter in de Pokémon Anime dat een Pokémon ving in de aflevering na zijn debuut aflevering. *Brock raakt alleen verliefd op echte vrouwen, Brock raakt niet verliefd op mannen die verkleed zijn als vrouwen, alleen Ash is hiervan een uitzondering. *Brock is het enige hoofdkarakter dat in meerdere series een belangrijke rol heeft. Categorie:Hoofdpersonen in de Pokemon serie